Just the Undead
by talivasnormandyy
Summary: Y'know just the undead no big deal. Has OCxCanon and two ocs in total. This is my first fanfiction I've ever legitimately written and published so reviews are very very much appreciated!
1. No one will miss them

The light coming through the window felt like a sledgehammer to the face, and that's putting it delicately. Sometimes its easier to stay up all night than it is to wake up early the next day, sometimes you have no choice but to stay up all night because you felt like you were going to throw up every passing minute. Elizabeth was hunched over in her chair with her head resting on the small desk in front of her. She breathed deeply and slowly trying to set her stomach at ease while also trying to ward off her headache. 'I thought I got over the nerves of traveling somewhere new when I got into Berlin' she thought.

In fact Elizabeth was far from home, grown and raised in a small farming town in the southwest with her older brother. It had been her dream to run off and live abroad even if it was only for a little while. Germany was naturally one of her first choices, the entire country was practically filled with things to do at every hour of the day. Not just that but she could run off to another country for vacation and be there in three hours due to all the countries in Europe being squished together so closely. It was her brother, Marcus' idea. An agreement to a squabble that started with, 'We never do what I want to do!' She roped him into coming abroad to Germany with her for six long months. After three months of getting used to the Fatherland he wanted to drive over to Poland to take in sights and generally goof around and relax after he went through the tiring process of switching majors. They rented a car, booked two rooms in a cheap hotel and planned to stay three days. During those three days Marcus planned 'fun' activities for them to do together, for example today they would go for a walk in the woods nearby and get coffee afterwards. Pretty much a stress free day to be quite honest, but Elizabeth couldn't settle down and sleep. Her stomach had been doing flips all night and she had a pounding in her head that the light wasn't helping. She paced around the room the whole night in addition to sneaking off to the bathroom when she felt like she was going to throw up. All in all it was a shitty start to her day.

Marcus came into Elizabeth's room, lace up boots in hand, seemingly in better shape than his sister. "Hey start getting ready I wanna head off soon so we can get back early and just chill here." Elizabeth gave a tired grumble in response. Marcus raised an eyebrow and plopped his boots down near the door to investigate. He lifted his sister's chin up to view her tired face. "Did you stay up all night again?" "I didn't feel good." Marcus sighed as he took his hand away. "You're coming with me." He said walking towards the door. "If you thinking I'm wandering around in the woods by my self you're out of your mind." He shut the door and was gone for a couple of minutes. When he came back he placed down an almost empty bottle of asprin and orange juice on the desk then sat down on the bed to put on his boots. Elizabeth sat up straight for the first time in hours and downed two pills and a big gulp of juice. "I still fell like shit." she said stalking towards her suitcase filled with clothes. "You just took the pills it'll take a while to kick in, just bring them with you."

Elizabeth gathered a black tank top, gray jeans and hoodie and black converse and changed in the small bathroom. Marcus was dressed similarly, they had the same tastes and looked so alike people mistook them for twins sometimes. In reality he was only a year older than his sister, twenty one and twenty respectfully. Elizabeth grabbed her backpack and emptied it of her laptop and notebooks and threw in the medicine along with her juice, her phone, room key and some junk food they bought as a snack on the way to Wrocław. Wrocław was decently sized city, bigger than the siblings' home town but smaller than Warsaw. Elizabeth had been excited to see all the history of Wrocław especially the World War Two museums but her current state made her unenthused about pretty much everything. The two set out at around nine and walked through town for half an hour until they came to the opening of the woods. A beaten path scattered with fall leaves divided the trees apart. The pair walked taking in the sight of the large trees, something they rarely saw in the desert they grew up in. As they walked the aspirin started to kick in and Elizabeth started to feel better and she started going back to her normal self. She kicked leaves and joked with Marcus as he took pictures of the woods to show their mom back home.

An hour into their adventure they realized they went deep into the woods. There was no longer a path and the leaves covered the ground thickly. "Do you know where we are?" Elizabeth asked nervously.

"Yeah, I mean I think I do." Marcus looked in all directions, trying to get his bearings. "Maybe we shoudn't have gone through that thick path of bushes back there if we hadn't we could just turn around and walk straight back." He pulled out his phone and tried his best to make use of its compass. Elizabeth took some steps forward until she saw the roof of a building. It peaked her interest and she walked further until she saw more roofs. It could be a small town or a village where they could find a way to get back to Wrocław. Marcus was still fussing with his compass when his sister tugged his hand. "Hey do you know what direction we went to get-"

"Come with me I think I found a way back." With Marcus in tow Elizabeth showed him the roofs. "You think its a village? Maybe a factory?" "Yeah, its better than nothing right?" Marcus agreed and they walked on. As they walked they came across a cracked old road and further along the way they made it to the gates of what turned out to be a factory.

The gates were made of iron, but weakened by all the weathering they endured. The two exchanged glances, both hoping the gates weren't locked. Marcus stepped forward and with little effort he pushed the gates in. The pair walked in quickly learning the factory was actually quite large. Elizabeth looked wide eyed at everything noting that everything was antique.

Eventually they made it into what they assumed was the main courtyard of the factory. There was a raised platform with a large machine on top. Wires connected to it went in different directions. Marcus looked at the machine with interest and turned his head to call his sister over to look as well but as he looked he saw her round a corner entering a room. Marcus followed along making sure his younger sibling didn't get lost. Elizabeth gasped in awe at nearly every object, from diagrams to simple test tubes. "This must've been a crazy German lab or something huh?" Elizabeth said with a hint of excitement in her voice. Her brother shrugged, "Probably." he said with uninterest. However Elizabeth's excitement proved to be contagious as he started to explore with curiosity too. He'd never been a history fanatic like his sister but he had to admit all of this was pretty interesting. A particular picture of a dog caught his eye, with closer inspection it appeared to be severely diseased dog, so much so that it had bones showing in its tail and legs and large patches of fur missing. Another picture showed Nazi soldiers in surrendering in front of the Eiffel Tower. Marcus gave it a double take. Why would Germans have pictures of their own soldiers surrendering? He opened his mouth to ask Elizabeth but when he turned to address her he saw her taking a manila folder and putting it into her backpack.

"What the hell are you doing?!" he said walking towards her. "What?!" she said startled by his outburst. "I'm not stealing them! If that's what you're thinking." "What the hell else could you be doing?" "For your information" Elizabeth started using her most matter of fact-ly voice on purpose to get on Marcus' nerves. "I am going to research these and then take them to my professor in Berlin. What's in these files could be invaluable. This whole place its abandoned no one is going to miss them anyway." Marcus sighed in defeat and walked up the nearby stairs. "Whatever, play archeologist all you like." "Its called being a HISTORIAN and you know that! You did that just to piss me off didn't you!?" Elizabeth followed her brother up the stairs and they explored the facility more. Marcus walked about and took pictures on his phone while Elizabeth gathered files that looked important. As Marcus followed along he found three more machines like larger one in the courtyard. His sister didn't pay much attention to them but he did finding much more interesting than German lab reports he could barely read.

At a little past two they explored all the facility and ended up back in the courtyard. Elizabeth was walking towards the exit when Marcus stopped her and showed her the larger machine. "I was going to show you that earlier but you ran off before I could." Elizabeth looked at the ominous machine with a mix of awe and fear. "I think we should stay away from big machine like that Marcus. We don't know what they could do." Marcus scoffed and walked up the stairs. "It probably doesn't have power, quit being a baby." Pressured by her older brother she walked up the steps too.

While Elizabeth kept her hands to herself and simply looked at the contraption Marcus looked and poked at every visible part of the machine.

"Hey, be careful." Elizabeth cautioned as Marcus hovered his finger tips over the control panel of the machine. "Chill! Its fine I won't touch anything. Hey get inside so I can take a picture." Marcus said motioning to the inside of the Giant machine. Elizabeth looked with unease but eventually stepped foot inside. "Great, now scoot over so I can get in too." Marcus stepped in, took out his phone and held it arms length away. " Hey smile for god's sake will ya? You look like someone just died in all the pictures your in." Elizabeth gave a toothy grin and said "Bite me Marcus" through her teeth. Marcus pressed the button and the flash went off.

"Ouch!" Marcus looked over at his sister. "What? What happened?" "You shocked me! And it really hurt too!" Elizabeth replied rubbing her arm. "Oh shit I'm sorry I didn't mean t-OW! You just shocked me!" Shocks soon became sparks and electricity grew around the two and an electric field built around them and the machine. "Marcus what's happening?!" Elizabeth shouted over the loud noise the machine was beginning to make. "I don't know! Don't move though! You might get hurt!" The noises grew louder and the electricity intensified. Elizabeth buried herself in Marcus' arms and he held her tight. Finally in a flash of light, they disappeared. Nothing was left of them in the machine. Or was there? In another time, in another place they were very much alive.


	2. Rising Sun

Elizabeth opened her eyes to the bright sun above her. She was on her back laying in wet, sticky mud. She groaned quietly and looked to her side. Marcus was besides her, passed out. Elizabeth sat up slowly in order not to make her condition worse. Her back was aching, she was uncomfortably hot and sweaty due to the humidity and her awful headaches from earlier were back. She shook Marcus and he woke up slowly as well, "What happened?" he said with pain in his voice as he looked up at his younger sister. "I don't know" Elizabeth replied. Looking all around her she saw green everywhere. Mangroves sprung out of the ground and dense jungles trees with vines surrounded the perimeter. Water thinly covered the ground where the two were lying but off to the distance the water appeared to get deeper and deeper.

Marcus got up first and extended a hand to help his sister up. Both were wet after laying in the water so long and had mud on their backs. Marcus knew that Elizabeth knew as much about their situation as he did so he decided to skip all the questions. He pulled out his phone from his back pocket, it was wet and covered with a little bit of mud but still functioned. When he opened the compass the needle spun in all directions wildly. He then tried to open up the G.P.S., to at least figure out where they were. That effort also proved fruitless as the G.P.S. couldn't pinpoint their position due to there being no service.

Now lost, unbearably hot, and confused the two had no where to go. Elizabeth got anxious and grasped her backpack she'd picked up off the ground tightly to her chest. Marcus was the exact opposite, level headed and calm he analyzed their situation. Both the paths behind and in front of them were open, but the path to behind them or to the south had significantly more fauna and undergrowth surrounding it. Their path to the north had little trees, but the water was deeper and murkier, god knew what could be swimming around in those waters.

"You wanna go that way," Marcus pointed south, "or that way?" Marcus pointed North. Elizabeth looked both ways and immediately choose North, favoring the more open pathway. "Okay. The water looks a little deep over this way so be careful where you step. Stick close to me and we'll get out of this just fine, I promise." Marcus said with a reassuring smile. They both started to walk south and before long they were wading through deeper and deeper water.

"Do you even know where we are?" Elizabeth asked as the siblings waded through knee-deep swamp water. "No clue." Marcus said looking back at his sister. "All I know is that its hot as fuck and that this water is starting to skeeve me out." Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Nice priorities there Marcus."

The two walked on until finally the water gradually got shallower and they were on somewhat solid ground again. In between small islands of dirt and mud wooden plants provided walkways, not only did it make trekking through the hot swamp easier but it also showed signs of human inhabitance. The two perked up at the prospect of there actually being a way to figure out where they were. More walkways later they saw what looked like grass houses in the distance.

"Do you think anyone's there?" Marcus asked Elizabeth as he held a hand over his eyes to get a better look at the compound. "Honestly I don't even care at this point." Elizabeth walked ahead. "I'm hot, tired and I smell like moldy swamp water. I'll take anything I can get." As the pair walked on the compound slowly came into better view. All the 'buildings' were made of grass and other plant materials. Everything also looked old and dilapidated, from their distance the roofs had holes and they were even falling apart a little. Even the wooden boards they were walking on had mold and plants growing over them. Regardless it was a sign of shelter and could be the only shelter they'd come across for miles.

On a longer stretch of solid ground grew a large tree. It covered the thin, long island with shade. Elizabeth, still ahead of her brother looked up at the tree as she walked and suddenly she was hoisted up into the air. She screamed loudly and called out for her brother. Marcus ran to her aid. A vine or mossy rope had circled itself around Elizabeth's foot somewhat like a booby trap and lifted her up in the air by her left foot. She was quite high in the air and Marcus couldn't reach the rope to untie it and set his sister free. He started yelling for help getting more frantic with each call. "I'm getting you out of here don't worry you'll be okay." He said looking Elizabeth in the eye. She looked like she was starting to tear up and her face was starting to redden from all the blood rushing to her head. Marcus continued to reassure her of her rescue and she nodded in response. As Marcus talked Elizabeth saw three human figures approaching them. She pointed behind Marcus and before he could turn around he heard a gun cock.

The three men were standing all around them, all three looked like soldiers and all three were holding rather large rifles. The one directly in from of them had blond hair and pale blue eyes. "Turn around and don't do anything stupid or I'll shoot you in the fucking face." Marcus turned around with his hands slightly raised to show he wasn't a treat. Standing next to a tree was a slightly fuller man with a hood on his head baring the familiar sickle and hammer of the Soviets and to the other side was an Asian man still very much perceiving the two as a threat even though the two were unarmed.

"Look." Marcus started, his eyes darted in every direction in nervousness and he choose his words carefully as he continued. "We don't mean any harm. You let me get my sister we'll-" "Hurry the hell up Richtofen we don't got all day!" the blond man yelled over his shoulder.

"Quiet Dempsey I'm coming! I just cleaned my boots and now you are making me get them all dirty." Coming from the same direction as the other three another man joined the group. As he stepped into the small circle that had formed around Marcus and Elizabeth it was clear he was a Nazi. His Wehrmacht uniform was unmistakable and the Swastika band hung on his arm proudly. The Nazi took a moment and examined the two in front of him. He even gave an amused look as he looked at Elizabeth hanging upside down. He stepped forward towards Marcus.

"Is this the source of the screaming we heard?" he questioned rhetorically. "Please can you just-" "Do not interrupt me Kind." The Nazi interrupted himself. "I will be asking the questions here and my first question is not who either of you are." He paused, straightened his frame and put his hands behind his back. "Where did you come from?" He asked bluntly. Marcus pointed South quietly. "You are telling me you were born only South from where we stand now? That is quite interesting!" The Nazi said with faux sarcasm.

"We're Americans." Marcus said with impatience in his voice. The Nazi deadpanned him and said, "Fantastisch, two more. We already had one too many." The blond behind him gave him a glare. "So if you are Americans how did you find your way here, so far away from home?"

"We don't know. We woke up here and we walked until..." Marcus trailed off and looked up at his sister who had her arms crossed over her chest and a look of annoyance on her pink face.

"Are Americans so stupid that they forget simple memories? Think boy! Where were you before you woke up here?" Marcus was about to answer before gun shots rang out through out the swamp. The siblings jolted and birds flew off the trees from the disturbance but the soldiers seemed unfazed.

"Nikolai, did your greasy fingers slip from your trigger while reaching for your blasted bottle of vodka?" the Asian asked with venom in his tone.

"Not this time." Nikolai said lowering his gun. "One of Satan's minions was over there." he said as he leaned against the tree.

Marcus furrowed his brows "I'm sorry? What does he mean by 'Satan's minion?' What's going on here?" Hess question went unanswered as the blond American spoke quickly after him.

"Shit, Doc they're gonna start pouring in soon you better hurry this interrogation up."

"For once you are right, Dempsey. Its amazing that you finally had an intelligent thought in that brain of yours too bad it was a completely obvious one. Takeo, help get the girl down." Takeo stepped forward and with his katana cut the rope while Marcus caught her and placed her gently on her feet. Elizabeth had no time to get the rope off as they were quickly ushered toward the compound.

"Now I will ask, who are you?" The Nazi said as he walked briskly with the other three men.

"I'm Marcus, this is my sister Elizabeth."

"What lovely names." The Nazi said with more fake sarcasm. "I am Edward Richtofen." He said adding embellishment in his tone while referencing to himself. "The Russian with the vodka bottle in his hand is Nikolai." The two looked at Nikolai and saw he was taking a large swig of vodka from an unmarked bottle. "And the one who cut you down in Takeo." A moment of silence passed before he spoke again. "Oh, and this is Dempsey though he is hardly worth mentioning." Dempsey made a slight growling noise at Richtofen's insult.

The group walked a short ways to the compound. Across the swamp they came to a small grass hut labeled 'Comm. Room' "Now." Richtofen said clasping his hands together. "Dempsey you stay here and watch our guests while we take care of die Bastarde."

"Aw. Why do I have to play baby sitter?" Dempsey protested with annoyance

"Because I hate you. I meaaaan because you are strong and brave! Who better to protect the kinder than you Dempsey?" Dempsey gave Richtofen another glare. "You know if you keep making those faces your face will stick that way, didn't your mother ever tell you that?" Richtofen said condescendingly. "But seriously Dempsey I hate you, anyway!" Richtofen looked at the siblings. "Dempsey will be protecting you two, all you have to do is sit inside, don't make a noise and don't move and you'll be fine."

Elizabeth looked wide eyed at the blonde soldier walking up to her. "Don't worry little lady I'll keep you safe." He said adding a cock sure smile at the end of his sentence.

"Now go children all will be fine, just let us take care of everything." Richtofen said as he walked the two siblings over and into the hut.

"What exactly are you protecting us from?" Elizabeth said quietly as Richtofen was about to close the door.

"Oh just the undead."


	3. Kids

The door slammed and the carnage began. At first all they could hear were slow, heavy footsteps and then gunshots both outside the door and in the distance. It was almost rhythmical how the footsteps would start, Dempsey would shot and reload after every other burst of fire. Marcus sat up against a soda machine labeled 'Quick Revive'. Knees to his chest he looked at his feet with a focused look on his face. What seemed like hundreds of questions ran through his mind. Who were these people? Were they dangerous? Would they try to kill his sister and himself? What exactly were they shooting at?

Describing the creatures they were shooting at as the undead didn't leave much to imagination. But Marcus didn't want to believe they were actual living zombies. Its been proven time and time again that they don't exist, its not physically possible to have someone come back to life after they've passed. Maybe this was just a dream, but the ache in his stomach and the feel of his uncomfortably damp clothes against his skin said otherwise. He looked up and saw his sister. Siting crossed legged on the floor under a boarded up window with her backpack between her legs she looked away from him but it was clear she was already starting to stress out. Even though she was no stranger to violence from all the video games the two played together she jolted slightly with every burst of bullets from out side the door. Dealing with it in real life was a completely different story.

The shots became more frequent and in addition to the heavy footsteps gargled distorted groans and screams accompanied them. They sounded vaguely human but at the same time time so animalistic. Elizabeth placed her backpack to her side and started to stand up.

"What are you doing?" Marcus whispered looking over at his sibling.

"I want to see what they're shooting at." She said in a hushed tone slowly and quietly walking over to a window she could look through.

"Are you fucking crazy? Sit back down!" Marcus replied, trying to control his volume. He kept his sister in his gaze making sure she didn't do anything stupid. Kneeling down Elizabeth was able to use one eye to see through the crack in the boards. Although trees and plants obscured some of her vision she could see some of what was going on. Human figures ran, walked and crawled their way down wooden walkways only to be torn down by sprays of bullets. Elizabeth wasn't squeamish but the thought of actual zombies was enough to make her heart beat faster out of fear.

The gun shots soon came in quicker succession until the only sound in the swamp was gunfire and yelling and screaming of the zombies. That and Dempsey's own yelling and screaming, he swore and yelled so much the siblings thought he would go hoarse by the time this was all over. Throughout the majority of the ordeal they'd not said a word to each other. Both were at a lost for words for what was happening.

After what seemed like hours the gunfire stopped and all the zombies were gone. Dempsey opened the doors and called the two out. The siblings got up and walked towards the door. Elizabeth stopped only a foot outside, there was a dead zombie in front of her obscuring the walk way. Flesh on it's face had deteriorated, puss was oozing out of its open wounds. The grapicness of seeing the body up close was enough to make her stomach flip. "Oh, shit sorry." Tank stepped in front of her and nonchalantly kicked the body out of her way and into the shallow water next to the walkway. Elizabeth cringed at the smell that emanated from the body when Dempsey agitated it.

The other three men came down the walkway, Richtofen in front of the other two.

"They look like they just shit their pants." Nikolai chuckled as he opened his bottle of vodka. "Thats charming Nikolai." Richtofen replied with an unamused look on his face. "We have something to discuss." He said motioning in a circle. "But you two." He paused pointing to the siblings. He thought for a second, he needed a distraction for the two while he discussed what to do with them with his comrades. His eyes wondered over to the inside of the Communications room. Next to a window sat boards a coffee can full of nails and a rusted hammer. He smirked and stepped forward, placing his hands on both of the sibling's shoulders. "Do you see those boards and nails over there?" He said. Both were quiet before Marcus answered. "Yes..?" he said not following where the German was taking him. "There are windows all over this place. Unboarded, the zombies come through them and have the potential to overrun us if there are too many. I want you two to board all the open windows with at least five boards, okay?" Elizabeth was about to protest against the forced manual labor but Marcus spoke before her and agreed to Richtofen's order. "Wunderbar! Now while you two do that the grown ups will be talking." He turned his back and starting walking away, the other three following suit.

"What the hell? I don't wanna be boarding up windows." Elizabeth protested as the soldiers walked out of hearing range. Marcus lifted the boards off the ground. "You do realize they could of shot us if we said no right?" He said with strain in his voice as he held the boards. "We're not in a place to argue or negotiate. Pick up that can and the hammer, I'll nail in the boards if you hold them up for me." Elizabeth sighed and did what she was told. She gathered the rest of the supplies and the two went off in the opposite direction of the group.

While they repaired the boards, the group of four gathered in the Doctor's Quarters. Nikolai and Dempsey were sitting at a wooden desk with their chairs facing outwards . Takeo leaned up against a wall with his arms crossed and hat tipped down. He was hoping to get some rest but Richtofen's impromptu meeting would make that difficult. Richtofen walked in and shut the doors behind him. He took off his hat and placed it on the desk. He ran a hand though his dark and graying hair not caring that it was coated with sticky blood. All of them were silent before the loudest member of their group spoke up. "I think all that went well." Dempsey said as he took a cigarette out of a pack he had in his pants pocket and lit it. "Who are they?" Richtofen said under his breath. He put his chin in his hand and paced back and forth trying to come up with plan. "I bet they were screaming and crying like babies, right American?" Nikolai laughed. Tank took a casual drag from his cigarette and answered. "Actually not really. The didn't say nothing. Atleast I didn't hear anything." As Nikolai and Dempsey chattered and Takeo rested his eyes Richtofen's paranoia grew.

'They could be spies.' he thought at first. 'Or maybe they're associates of Maxis.' The possibilities and what if's grew in the German's head until he came to a decision. "None of you now who they are?" "No, I do not. I would remember a pair like them." Nikolai answered and chugged down more alcohol. "Me too. You think they're twins or somethin'?" Dempsey pondered out loud. "Maybe. I've never seen a pair of twins. Aren't they supposed to have super powers or something?" Nikolai questioned. "No you dumbass!" Dempsey replied dropping his cigarette on the ground and putting it out with his boot heel. "Although I almost did bang this pair of twins though. Make one suggestion of a threesome and they throw their cocktails in your face. Women, huh?" Nikolai nodded in agreement. "That is enough!" Richtofen shouted angrily grabbing his hat off the table and putting it on his head. "We are getting rid of them!" Richtofen unholstered his revolver and turned towards the door. "Whoa, wait hold on Doc!" Dempsey stood up from his chair and walked over to the German. "Why should we kill them, they ain't hurting us!" Richtofen spun around to face the American "Why shouldn't we kill them? No one will notice they are missing!" "They're fucking civilians, they're kids Doc!" Dempsey argued getting more heated as Richtofen argued back. "Oh please, you just want to protect them because they are American swine like you." Richtofen glared at Dempsey. Tank had a mind to throw a punch before Takeo spoke for the first time in their meeting.

"They are of better use to us alive than they are dead." Takeo interjected keeping his head down. A second passed before Dempsey backed up Takeo's opinion. "Takeos right! We'd probably get more done with those two around. Whatever it is we're trying to do anyway." "Fine. You do have a point there. But you said they were civilians, what use are they to us if they don't know how to use a gun?" Richtofen replied, crossing his arms. "My dad taught me how to use a gun in a day. I can turn those two into gun wielding badasses in a week."

Richtofen looked away from Dempsey, the cogs in his mind turning. Dempsey wouldn't let this go, it was useless to fight him. "Okay, fine keep them alive." Richtofen put his gun away and walked towards the door. He grabbed the handle but before he left he looked back at Dempsey, "But when they get you killed because you wanted to protect them don't come crying to me." Richtofen shut the door and left the rest of his team. "Asshole." Dempsey said through gritted teeth. "C'mon Nikolai. Lets go find those kids." Nikolai groaned but got up, following after the American. Takeo smirked as he slid down the wall towards the ground for some much needed rest.

* * *

Awwww yeah third chapter. And! The following link leads to drawings I did of Elizabeth and Marcus I posted on my tumblr just so everyone has an idea of what they look like just enter tankdempseys dot tumblr dot com /post/70333332700 into your adress bar. Reviews are always welcome, sorry if i have tons of errors in this i stayed up late to finish it, blah blah blah


	4. Crack shots

Only mid afternoon and the swamp continued to heat up. The manual labor caused the two siblings to sweat heavily and the humidity made them tired. Both had shed their outermost layer of clothes leaving Marcus in his long sleeved shirt, sleeves rolled up to his elbows with his plaid shirt tied around his waist. Elizabeth was left in her tank top with her jacket tied around her waist also. They had just started on the boards in the large hut, starting on the top level. Blood stained the floor in large splotches and flies buzzed around recently slayed zombies. Marcus dropped the boards he had left on the ground next to him, sighing as he dropped the heavy load. Elizabeth handed him the hammer and four nails. She held the board while Marcus pounded in the nails one by one.

Tank and Nikolai walked up the stairs looking for the two. He spotted them at the other end of the hut and started walking over. "Hey!" He shouted as Marcus pounded in the last nail. The siblings looked over, their hearts speeding up a fraction out of nervousness. "We've decided to keep you two around." Tank said as he closed the space between them. "Tak and I helped your cause,no need to thank us." The two were still on their guard despite having their safety secured, Tank had them up against the wall and if they could scoot away from him further they would. Nikolai stood to Tank's side, "Awe, they look like scared kittens." He said, he chuckled after he made his statement. "Better not say that front of Takeo, he might cut off their tails." He said and made a slicing motion and noise. Tank chuckled back. "Man fuck cats I'm more of a dog person anyway, as long as their not freak hounds that is." Nikolai gave a 'Da' in response and reached for his bottle. Marcus looked at the two men in confusion, "So you're keeping us?" He asked in attempt to get the two men back on track. "Yeah! But you're not gonna last long out here if you don't have one of these." Tank swiftly pulled out his pistol from his holster and cocked it. Elizabeth and Marcus' eyes widened in surprise.

"Nikolai take care of the rest of the windows." Tank said motioning with his head towards the boards and nails. Nikolai sighed in response and walked over to the boards, "You mention you were carpenter once and everyone want you to fix windows." He picked up the boards and can of nails, he held out the can to Marcus and Marcus dropped his hammer in lightly. Nikolai left down the stairs and Tank started walking to the other side of the hut. "Follow me." He said. Along an empty shelf he lined up empty perk a cola bottles for target practice. "Which one of you wants to learn first hand how to handle one of these babies." Tank said showing off his pistol. Both were silent until Marcus spoke up again. "I've already been shooting before so maybe you should teach my sister first." He said putting an arm around his sister. Elizabeth looked at him with wide eyes, clearly in opposition to her forced volunteerment. "Yeah? What'd ya shoot?" "My dad taught me how to shoot a BB gun for dove hunting season." Tank shrugged, "Eh. You barely scratched the surface there, but it's better than nothing." Tank turned and walked closer to the bottles but still a way back to still offer a challenge. "Alright girlie, you're up." Elizabeth swallowed but stayed in her spot, pretty much frozen. "Come on, I'm not gonna bite ya." Tank said crossing his arms. 'Unless you want me too' he thought, he smirked at his unsaid flirtation. Elizabeth walked over next to Tank but still timidly shrank next to him. "You." Tank pointed to Elizabeth's side to Marcus who was sitting on a wooden crate and resting. "Uh, yes?" Marcus said raising an eyebrow. Tank started making 'Mmmmmm' noises, trying to remember Marcus' name. "Marcus..?" "Marcus! That's your name! Sit tight and watch her. After I'm finished with her I'll have you come up and shoot off a couple of rounds see if you learned anything." Tank turned his attention to Elizabeth and his expression softened. " And you were? I remember you had an awful pretty name." He said. In the back of his mind he reprimanded himself for flirting with a girl after literally just barely knowing her for maybe two hours, but he thought he might as well cut his losses. She was the first girl he'd seen in a long time.

"I'm Elizabeth." She answered back, she put a hand on her sternum to reference to herself. "Well I guess I was right, that's a beautiful name for a beautiful lady." Tank said smiling. Elizabeth blushed and giggled just a little bit while Marcus rolled his eyes at the attempt at flirting. Tank took out a different pistol and handed it to his trainee. "I had two, they're Colt pistols. And that." He pointed at the gun. "Will be your best friend from here on out. Now I want you to load it." He demonstrated, ejecting his magazine from his gun and then loading it back in. Elizabeth mimicked but her gun magazine didn't slip out. "Don't be gentle with it." Tank said. He took Elizabeth's helped her eject the magazine. With more force Elizabeth slammed the magazine into place and shook her hand back in forth afterwards in pain. Tank chuckled "Not too hard though, we need those hands to kill maggot sacks." Tank said as he took Elizabeth's hand in his and inspecting it. Marcus watched on, half of him actually wanting to learn and the other half wanting to be protective or his sister.

"Next." Tank stood legs apart and pistol firmly in his grip. "Stand like this and look down the iron sight." Elizabeth pretty much did the exact opposite, legs together and holding her gun sideways. "What the fuck are you doing?" Tank said looking at her with a confused look on his face. "What? I feel more comfortable like this. What does it matter how I stand if I have a bunch of those things running at me at once?" "It won't matter then, but I'm teaching you now because knowing how to hold a gun right is our fucking foundation or whatever. That and if you hold it like that when you shoot you're gonna get hit in the face with your gun." Tank turned Elizabeth's gun upwards so that it was held normally in her hand. Then he tapped her foot with his to signal her to spread her legs. She sighed and did as she was told.

"Now hold on tight to it and keep your arm straight, like I said before if you don't you'll hurt your self. Go ahead and shoot." Elizabeth pulled the trigger and barely hit the bottle, knocking it off the shelf. "Damn, that's not too bad. You might just be a natural." Tank said, actually impressed she could shoot that straight. "Thanks, I barely hit the damn thing but at least I got it." "Do it again this time hit the bottle dead on or shoot off a few rounds really quick, bang bang bang!" Elizabeth adjusted her stance and readied herself to fire. "Wait hold up." Tank said lightly tapping her on the shoulder. Elizabeth turned her head and looked with a raised eyebrow silently asking what he wanted. "I can see your knuckles turning white. I know I told you to hold on tight but don't act like you're strangling someone." Tank said with an amused tone. Elizabeth loosened her grip and starting shooting.

Three shots went off and hit the next bottle dead in the center, knocking it off the shelf and shattering it on the floor. The next shots came in quicker succession and Elizabeth went from bottle to bottle. "Don't close your eyes you gotta see what you're shooting!" Tank yelled over the gunfire.

The last bottle fell and Elizabeth relaxed and stood normally. "Not too bad, doll. You sure you never used a gun?" Tank asked, he tossed a new magazine from his pocket to Elizabeth who caught it with her free hand. "I know a little here and there but I've never been out shooting, no." Elizabeth answered reloading her gun with a fresh mag. "Doll?" Marcus asked, protective instincts starting to show. "Yeah, I'm more of a nickname person so I'll be calling you two a bunch of names. By the way I wasn't properly... What's the word? When you meet someone for the first time?" "Introduced?" Marcus said as he stepped next to his sister and crossed his arms. "Yeah! Sorry I'm have a bad memory, the Kraut gave me a shit introduction." Tank turned towards Elizabeth and gave her a charming smile. "I'm Tank Dempsey. U.S. Marine and resident badass at your service." He extended a hand out to Elizabeth and she gave him hers and they shook hands. "Although you might be giving me a run for my money." He said to Elizabeth. She playfully rolled her eyes but Marcus groaned. "So are you going to let me shoot or what?" He asked stepping between Tank and Elizabeth. "Oh yeah, sure kid; let me find you a gun." Tank walked off around a corner and started rummaging for a spare gun.

"Why am I kid and you're a doll?" Marcus complained. "Don't start now please." Elizabeth said as put her hands to her temples. "That dude is fucking flirting with you." "He's being nice to me." "Bullshit. 'You might be giving me a run for my money hur hur hur.'" Marcus imitated and Elizabeth snorted and giggled, "Behave god damn it." she said and playfully hit Marcus on the arm.

Dempsey cam back with another pistol, "Here, now just do what she did." Marcus nodded and started shooting. Almost every shot hit right on its target and when he was finished he reloaded with ease. "Damn kid, you're a crack shot. Better than your sister." Tank thought for a second, wondering if he had time to teach the two how to use an actual rifle. He walked off for a second looking for the rest of his crew. "See, he's just being nice." Elizabeth said from her seat on the crate. "Or do you think he's flirting with you too?" "Oh yeah he was totally flirting with me, he pinched my ass and everything you just didn't see it." Marcus replied sarcastically

Tank came back a few minutes later with a Gewehr in his hands. "Well, no ones come back yet so...who wants to shoot a rifle?"


	5. Fucked up (Intermission thingy)

"Are they finally able to take care of themselves?" Richtofen said as he walked into the hut and towards Dempsey and his students. "Pretty much yeah. They just need better guns." Richtofen looked at the German rifle in Elizabeth's hands. "Nonsense! The Gewehr is one of the pinnacles of German weaponry!" Richtofen gushed and took the gun out of Elizabeth's hands with out asking. He looked down the sights and brushed his fingers against the gun affectionately. "Although not nearly impressive as the Wunderwaffe DG-2, its still a nice gun." He shoved the gun back into Elizabeth's hands and walked off, Dempsey following him. The siblings followed slightly behind, having no where else to go. Richtofen knelled down to go though wooden crates containing rations. "So Doc whats for dinner?" Dempsey said kneeling behind him. Richtofen sighed loudly and looked over his shoulder. "The same thing we've had the past week Dempsey." Out of the crate he threw a package at Dempsey. "Rice, what else."

While Dempsey and Richtofen casually argued and picked at each other Marcus noticed a calendar on the wall. The letters were all in Japanese but the numbers were readable. 'March 1945' His eyes widened. "Hey so this is a pretty old calendar huh?" he said, chuckling nervously. Dempsey looked up and casually pushed Richtofen out of his way to investigate. "Its only a few months behind." "...What year is it." "Its 1945." Dempsey said as he walked away with Richtofen who had packages of rice in his arms. "They don't know what year it is? Thats kind of weird isn't it?" Dempsey wondered. Richtofen shrugged, "I'm not shocked by anything at this point, American."

"They're fucking with us. There is no fucking way." Marcus said. He paced back and forth, his heart pounded in his chest, his hands kneaded through his hair in anxiousness. "You didn't know we were in the past?" "And you knew!?" Marcus yelled. "I just assumed we were! Those guys have World War 2 clothes and guns." Marcus turned and faced his sister. "I-I just thought they were a extremely serious L.A.R.P. players o-or something!" Elizabeth deadpanned her brother. She stepped towards him and put a hand on her shoulder. "...Are you serious?" "YES! Time travel isn't fucking possible! Why are you so calm about this?!" Marcus' face started to redden and tears welled up in his eyes. "We are in the past with fucking zombies, we could die and no one will know we're dead. We might never get to see mom and dad again and you're acting like its just a normal fucking day." Marcus pushed his sister away walked himself into a corner, hiding himself. "I know you're scared, I'm scared too. I am scared out of my fucking mind because we got teleported into some weird cliche horror flick. But what we need to do is stay calm and not let on that anything is up." Elizabeth stood next to Marcus, trying to get him out of seclusion. "Its not just that." Marcus said avoiding eye contact and sniffling. "I'm tired of you acting like you don't care. Your motto of going with the flow is really starting to piss me off." Marcus paused and looked at his sister. She stared into his eyes with her mouth slightly open in shock of his outburst. When she noticed him staring at her she looked away. "Just because you act like you can pack up all your shit and leave all at once without a problem and be okay with never seeing your friends and family again doesn't mean I can." Elizabeth turned her back to Marcus and took a few steps away from him. "What I'm asking of you is to at least pretend you give a shit about mom and dad and our friends, please." What followed was the inevitable silent fallout between two people who rarely fought. Marcus ran his hand though his dark brown hair and sighed, then he took off his glasses and wiped off the tears. Elizabeth kneaded her hands together trying to form an appropriate sentence

"Okay." she finally said, clasping her hands together. "If we show that we're not from where they're from, its only going to lead to more trouble. What we're going to do is not say anything and just-" "Lie about where we're from, what we do for a living and what we have to do with any of this?" Marcus interrupted. He swept his hand around him as he said 'this' gesturing to their current location. "Basically? Yes. But one of us has to keep track of all the lies to keep our stories straight. I have a feeling these guys aren't stupid." Marcus nodded in agreement with the plan. "And...I'll stop being an asshole and I promise you, we're getting out of this and going back home." For the first time the whole day Marcus smiled. He threw an arm around his sister and hugged her tightly. "That's all I'm asking for." he said in a hushed tone. "Figures you'd want to get home, you've always been a momma's boy." "Oh my god this was such a cute moment and you screwed it up."


End file.
